


Kiss Me on the Mouth & Set Me Free

by alexenange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, The things i do for friends, just weed tho so nothing bad, thats it thats the fic, they get high and fuck, youre welcome criss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenange/pseuds/alexenange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room smelled of sweat and sex and smoke, and Kei understood what home is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me on the Mouth & Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Part to cure writers block, part cause a friend requested it, anyways, heres some softcore kurotsuki porn i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Reccommended music would be BITE and Touch by Troye Sivan

A lit blunt dangled from his fingers, wisps of gray-green smoke curling into the air. In the other hand he held hair, dark and black and soft. He stroked Kuroo’s scalp and let his lips stretch into a languid grin. His pressed a kiss to the forehead in his lap and took another hit from his blunt.

“Kei,” Kuroo breathed and tilted his head back to look up at him. “Shotgun me.” 

“Ok.” He filled his mouth with smoke, and leaned over Kuroo. He blew in and Kuroo purred at the buzz. He licked into Kei’s mouth, deepening the unexpected kiss. Kei’s hand tightened its hold on Kuroo’s hair and tugged at it, eliciting a moan from him. Kuroo’s hand came up, pulling down Kei’s head to press them closer. Kei fumbled with the blunt and stubbed it out on the bedsheets, not sober enough to care about the ashy stain. 

The music surrounded him, a low thrumming beat that made his blood boil with a need for something more. He could feel a tingle of excitement run through his body when Kuroo bit down on his lip. “Kei,” he moaned. “Kei, let me up.” 

He leaned back on his elbows, letting Kuroo sit up and face him. Kuroo immediately made a grab for Kei’s face, pulling him into another kiss. His other hand ran up and down Kei’s side, the rough callouses scraping against him in the perfect way. His senses were muffled, the only things he could clearly feel was the burning hand on his hip and the lips on his. A simmering heat was pooling in his groin. “Tetsurou, Tetsurou take your shirt off.” He mumbled when lips weren’t pressed against his. 

Kuroo hummed in agreement and pulled the tee off in one fluid swipe, letting it fall on the windowsill of their room. Kei didn’t remember losing his shirt, but he must have, because Kuroo’s hands were on his jeans and in a moment he was in nothing but his briefs, tight against his erection.

Kuroo leaned back over him, pressing kisses down his neck. Kei tilted his head back, fingers tangling themselves in Kuroo’s hair and hips moving on their own accord to meet his. Kei had never felt so completely overwhelmed with pleasure. His world was nothing but the weight of the chest over his and the lips sucking a mark on his collarbone and the scent of sex and sweat and smoke. It was intoxicating. 

Kuroo’s hands held Kei’s hips, nails digging into the soft flesh. A hand slipped down and brushed over his ass before pulling off his underwear and dropping them to the side. Rough fingers circled his hole and pushed in quickly. There were sparks everywhere, incredible pleasure numbing his whole body, making him weak and pliant beneath Kuroo’s touch. He was shaking with anticipation as  Kuroo’s fingers brushed against that spot in him and he was so lost in the feeling he didn’t notice the absence until the unmistakable heat of Kuroo’s cock slid inside him. 

He rocked back and forth, panting and whining to  please get along with it already . The hand on his hip held him so tightly he was sure it would bruise, the other scratching his thigh, the sharp pain of the nails on his flesh a pleasant burst of sharp sensation against the dull pleasure all over him. 

His head was spinning and the world was blurry and all he could understand was Kuroo. Kuroo’s hands and Kuroo’s mouth and Kuroo’s cock and Kuroo’s moans. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, warm and intense pleasure building up all over his body. Breath was a foreign thing as Kuroo’s thrusts quickened a hand rubbed over his chest. He threw his head back as fingers pinched his nipple and Kuroo was coming, the sticky substance filling him but Kei couldn’t care, not when he was in such a state of bliss. 

He whined at the absence when Kuroo pulled out. He shuddered when a mouth kissed the base of his cock. Kuroo’s tongue licked up the pulsing vein and Kei’s back arched so far he was sure it would break. He grasped at the sheets, needing something to hold onto or surely he would fall. The warmth in his body swelled up and he was tingling everywhere and then it was gone, and Kuroo was falling next to him, and somewhere in a sleepy haze he remembered to pull Kuroo close. His mind was numb and buzzing from the orgasm and the high, and he couldn’t remember a time when he felt so good. He was whole when Kuroo was beside him, and somehow he knew that wouldn’t change.


End file.
